Girls Pijamas Night Party
by AnaKido
Summary: O que aconteceria se todas as garotas estivessem na casa da Madoka, para uma festa do pijama? Diversão,Garotos e Brigas. Esta Fanfic Faz Parte do Projeto One-Shorts de Férias.


**Notas:**

**Hello, aqui está mais uma one-shot com as lindas garotas de Beyblade, eu sei que todos amam a Madoka, a Hikaru, a Sophie e a Mei-Mei, mas eu não poderia deixar Selen e Lera de fora, não é mesmo? Afinal elas também são garotas lindas e maravilhosas( pelo menos para mim).**

**Vim avisar que eu vou fazer uma fanfic de 10 a 15 capitulos , a pedido de BlackCatNeko999 séra continuação da fanfic: Inesperado.**

**Kisses,AnaKido.**

**...**

Girls Night Pijamas Party

**Loja do Pai da Madoka**

Madoka estava a esperas das garotas em seu quarto, as paredes eram rosas, o chão era branco, sua cama estava coberta por um edredom rosa com estampa de flores, os travesseiros eram brancos. Ela usava uma blusa branca com estampa de morango, um short vermelho e pantufas de coelhinho, este é seu pijama.

Ela ouviu a campainha tocar, atendeu e logo viu Hikaru e Mei-Mei. Hikaru usava uma blusa preta com estampa de bolinhas brancas, um short branco com estampa de bolinhas pretas e pantufas de morcego, ela carregava uma mochila preta. Mei-Mei usava um vestido vermelho e pantufas de passarinho, ela carregava uma bolsa vermelha.

- As outras já chegaram?-Pergunta Hikaru

- Não, vocês são as primeiras.

- Onde está seu pai?

- Meu pai está viajando, por isso decidi fazer essa festa do pijama.

- O que vamos fazer até elas chegarem?

- Vamos para o meu quarto

As três subiram para o quarto e começaram a conversar, Madoka então disse:

- Já sei o que vamos fazer, eu sei que vocês duas gostam de algum garoto, eu vou dizer a primeira letra do nome de quem eu acho que é e vocês vão dizer se sim ou não,OK?

- Ok.

- Mei-Mei, a primeira é pra você, letra D

- Sim.

- Agora é sua vez, Hikaru...

A Campainha toca

- Eu atendo

Hikaru vai atender, Madoka percebe que a garota não queria dizer de quem gosta, na porta estavam Lera, Selen e Sophie. Lera usava um vestido preto com bolinhas vermelhas e pantufas de coração, carregava uma mala preta, Sophie usava uma blusa azul com estampa de corações branco e um short branco com estampas de coração azul e pantufas de boneca, carregava uma bolsa azul e Selen usava uma blusa preta com uma flor verde, um short verde com uma flor preta e pantufas de flores, carregava uma mochila verde.

- Onde está a Madoka?-Pergunta Sophie

- Está no quarto

Elas subiram, Madoka então disse a Hikaru:

- Você não me escapa, mas estou em dúvida, letra R, H, T ou N?

- Todas.

- Pera, você gosta do Ryuga, do Hyoma, do Tsubasa e do Nile?

- Sim, não sei qual escolher, todos são lindos.

- Ryuga nem é tão bonito, assim.

- Então, agora eu pergunto pra você, letra G?

- Não.

- Letra K?

- Sim.

- Espera, K de Kyoya?

- Sim

- Lera, é sua vez.-Diz Madoka

- Da Lera é fácil, afinal é a primeira letra do Alfabeto.- Diz Mei-Mei

- A de...

- Aleksei!- Gritaram em coro

- Eu não gosto dele.- Disse vermelha

- Gosta de quem então? Do Nowaguma?

- Tá vocês me convenceram, eu gosto do Aleksei

- E você Sophie?

- Acho que você já sabe,Madoka

- Sim, você gosta do Wales, e com razão, ele é um cavalheiro e é muito bonito.

- Com certeza

- Agora, Selen é você?

- Eu não sei, todos são lindos, não sei com quem ficar

- Você decide isso depois, o que vamos fazer agora?-Pergunta Lera

- Já que a Madoka gosta tanto de garotos, nós vamos falar um nome de um garoto e ela vai ter que dar a nota para ele. -Diz Hikaru

- Então, tá, eu topo- Diz Madoka

- Zeo?

- 10

- Toby?

- 10

- Masamune?

- 8,5

- Damian?

- 7,5

- Jack?

- 5,5

- King?

- 9,5

- Tsubasa?

- 10

- Gingka?

- 4,5

- Ryuga?

- 6,5

- Kyoya?

- 10

- Dynamis?

- 9,0

- Chris?

- 9,0

- Yu?

- 10,pela fofura

- Kenta?

- 10, também pela fofura

- Nile?

- 10

- Aleksei?

- 8,5

- Nowaguma?

- 8,0

- Demure

- 7,0

- Benkei?

- 3,5

- Wales?

- 10

- Julian Konzern?

- 9,0

- Chao Xin?

- 7,5

- Dashan?

- 7,0

- Chi-Yun?

- 8,5

- Argo?

- 0

- Ian?

- 5,5

- Enzo?

- 10, o irmão da Selen é muito fofo.

- Hyoma?

- 8,0

- Cansei, o que fazemos agora?

- Hora do lanche!

- Aliás, que hora são?

- 19:30

- Nossa, já faz uma hora e meia que estamos aqui.

As garotas foram comer, elas comeram lanche de pizza, meia hora depois faltou energia e o pijama de Selen começou a brilhar.

- Que pijama legal!-Diz Hikaru

- É mesmo-Concorda Mei-Mei

- O que fazemos agora?

- Vamos passear na rua.-Diz Selen

- Mas estamos de pijamas- Diz Madoka

- Temos roupas.

- Como vamos nós trocar

- Lanternas

As garotas foram se vestir, elas estavam usando as roupas que usam constantemente, elas foram passear , mas no meio do caminho dois homens se aproximam delas e dizem:

- Que garotas bonitas

- O Que querem com a gente?

- Nada, só queremos isso-Diz um dos homens puxando Madoka para perto de si

- Me Solta.

- Madoka!-Dizem as garotas

O Homem tenta beijar ela, mas alguém o impede com seu bey, Madoka logo reconhece o bey, era o Fang Leone 130W²D

- Kyoya, obrigado.

- De nada,Madoka,tchau

O outro homem havia fugido, Madoka beijou a bochecha de Kyoya e ele se foi, as meninas perceberam a felicidade no rosto de Madoka, mais tarde as 22:00 horas, elas voltaram para casa e foram dormir.

**...**

**Então o que acharam da avaliação de Madoka para os meninos?**

**Sessão de pergunta: Se você pudesse se casar com um rapaz de beyblade, com qual você se casaria e porque?**

**Se você caro leitor for um homem, escolha uma mulher.**

**Eu me casaria com o King, porque acho ele lindo!**


End file.
